


now you're gone

by Iharascarl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, General, SasuSaku - Freeform, banjirtomatcerivi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ untuk S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomatceri vi ] Sakura yang mabuk didalam kereta dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan celotehannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. I didn’t own anything. And i didn’t take any material profit from this fiction.  
> Now you’re gone (c) Iharascarl.  
> Warning : [ prompt : #1 ] [au/ficlet]

* * *

.

 

Saat ini―

Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas, Ia menatap jam yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Kalau Ia bergegas sekarang, Ia tidak akan ketinggalan kereta bawah tanah terakhir yang akan melintas malam ini. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya malam ini adalah mandi lalu langsung tidur. Dan melupakan makan malam ; entah untuk yang keberapa kali, yang jelas, sudah bukan hitungan jari.

Dan Sasuke beruntung belum ketinggalan kereta, Ia bergegas masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia duduk disebelah wanita berambut aneh, menurutnya. _Well_ , merah muda memang aneh.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _ipod_ nya dan memasang _earphone_. Wanita yang duduk disebelahnya kelihatan sedikit terkantuk, raut wajahnya kelihatan lelah sekali, dan pandangan matanya kosong. Sasuke dapat melihatnya, bukannya ia memperhatikan. Tapi, memang kelihatan jelas sekali. Bahkan orang lain mungkin menyadarinya juga.

Malam semakin larut saat kereta melaju melewati perbatasan konoha, Sasuke melirik jarum panjang jam tangannya. Tasnya Ia taruh disamping Ia duduk, sekarang wanita berambut merah muda itu bersender dibahunya. Sasuke keberatan, tapi Ia tetap diam. Tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak menyingkir dan tidak melarang.

Sasuke menaruh _earphone_ dan _ipod_ nya kembali kedalam tas. Dan keheningan menyapanya karena hanya ada beberapa penumpang didalam kereta ini.

“Aku payah,” suaranya parau seperti sehabis mabuk sambil menangis.

Sasuke menengok. Namun hanya rambut merah muda yang dilihatnya.

“Aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar,” lanjutnya.

Wanita disampingnya sudah pasti mengigau.

“Kalau saja... ya, kalau aku bisa lebih sedikit bersikap _profesional_.”

Sasuke sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar wanita itu merasa lebih nyaman, Ia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa Ia melakukan hal tersebut.

“Aku gagal... aku gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang hari ini. Lagi-lagi. ” _Dokter?_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

“Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat... tidak, seandainya aku tidak mementingkan urusanku dulu. Seandainya, _seandainya..._ ” wanita itu terisak, pundaknya naik turun, tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan Sasuke tanpa diperintah mengusap kepala merah mudanya untuk menenangkan wanita asing ini. Dan Sasuke masih tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Ia melakukan ini. Beberapa penumpang yang ada didalam kereta ini memperhatikan mereka berdua.

“Ini kali kedua aku gagal... aku mengacaukan segalanya, pasienku, istrinya, anaknya, keluarganya, aku memang tidak pantas. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku... bahkan aku menghancurkan keluargaku sendiri. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya lebih dari siapapun, aku senang saat Ia berkata bahwa pekerjaan ibunya adalah Malaikat Penyelamat. Itu sedikit menyemangatiku, walau terkadang aku gagal. Seperti sekarang ini.

“Aku tidak pantas menyandang gelar ini. Nilai dan Jabatan sudah tidak ada apa-apanya dimataku saat aku menyaksikan mata sedih sekaligus kekecewaan yang terpancar dari keluarga pasienku tadi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku merasa tidak pantas dihormati.” Wanita tersebut masih terus meracau. Dan kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari ocehan wanita ini adalah ; ia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya dan berpikir telah mengecewakan anaknya yang bangga padanya karena ia seorang malaikan penyelamat. Sasuke masih tidak tahu banyak. Dan ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Dan wanita disampingnya pun memilih untuk diam. Napasnya berangsur tenang.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah stasiun Kamiyama. Wanita itu menjauh dari bahunya, Ia mengusap pelan matanya. Lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke melihat mata yang memancarkan keteduhan seperti itu. Netra onyxnya bertemu dengan Emerald. Mata itu sembab dan sedikit merah. Lalu wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ketika kereta berhenti, Wanita itu berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk turun. Rambutnya sedikit kusut, tapi Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa wanita tersebut masih tetap kelihatan cantik.

Sasuke melihat _nametag_ wanita itu sebelum dia turun dari kereta. Kaki jenjangnya berdiri kokoh diatas _stiletto_ nya yang sungguh― Sasuke yang hanya melihatnya saja bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya kaki wanita itu. Dia kelihatan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, yang mungkin, hanyalah topeng.

“Terima kasih... untuk bahunya,” gumamnya lalu namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke. Satu lagi kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapat dari wanita itu ; Sakura tidak mabuk sepenuhnya.

―sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar.

.

 

Fin!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> udah btc yang ke-vi aja hahaha, saya pengennya buat fik ss!au yang berat dan gak ngedrama dan gak alay kayak gini, tapi lagi dikejar deadline dan males re-search hahaha.


End file.
